The Little Details
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Life and all of it's moments. ReTi oneshot for MysticSpiritus.


The Little Details

The Little Details

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for MysticSpiritus so enjoy. Please R&R.

Once Reno had moved in with Tifa she knew she would have to adjust. But the first time he had left the seat up resulting in her lethargic bottom meeting the ice cold toilet water she had considered throwing him out on the street. Of course Reno was a master at make up sex so she soon forgave him.

Reno knew all about men, they were an open book to him but not women and his lover was the most confusing of all of them. Normal women would be extremely moody during their special time of the month but not Tifa. She hovered between pissed off and extremely pissed off. If he offered her another helping of dinner she would say he wanted her to be fat, if he was too tired for sex she would say he was a selfish bastard, but Reno endured, because Tifa was very sexy when she was pissed off.

By the time their 3 year anniversary rolled around, Tifa was waiting for her gift. When Reno didn't give her anything by 6:00 she was ready to let him sleep on the couch for a week. Then he had wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"Tifa…I know we've been seeing each other for three years now and I was thinking…"

"And what about?" Tifa asked.

"That I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Here Reno got down on one knee and held out a black box to her, opening it to reveal a diamond ring on a gold band. "Marry me?" Her response was to kiss him over and over again, her acceptance muffled by her tongue in his mouth.

During their honeymoon Reno revealed to Tifa that he liked cartoons. He hadn't said anything, but the Mickey Mouse boxers gave it away. Shortly after they were nearly ripped to shreds by Tifa, in a haste to uncover what the cartoon mouse was hiding.

A month later Tifa woke up feeling really sick. Reno had just gotten over a pretty nasty flu himself and Tifa was sure he had passed it on to her. After yelling him out for some time from her position by the toilet bowl, he then said something that made her almost forget the acrid taste of her own vomit. Two hours and one test later, the plus sign made all her anger disappear.

Reno and Rude were eating at a local diner when Tifa came in with a flushed face and a round belly. Rude inwardly chuckled as he watched the dreaded Turk Reno being dragged away by his ear while his wife used the other hand to nosily scarf down a donut and belch loudly.

A few weeks later as Reno was settling down to sleep, his wife let the maternity nightgown she was wearing drop to the floor. A tiny amount of fabric prevented Reno from seeing his wife's birthday suit, and that was lacy and very black. About 5 minutes later he was flung out of his bedroom with nothing but a pillow and a blanket.

"Hope you enjoy the couch, jerk!" Tifa yelled, slamming the door loudly. If only Reno hadn't said that his wife's stomach reminded him of a hippo he might be snuggling up with a loving spouse. What he got instead was a pillow with food stains on it.

After 6 hours Reno felt like all the bones in his hand would break. Tifa had screamed and cursed and called him some words that brought a blush to his cheeks. Or maybe that was all the blood from his right hand, he couldn't be sure. But once he heard his daughter's first cry he knew it was worth it.

Tifa watched from the doorway as Reno finished telling their daughter a story. His face twisted into all kinds of expressions and Elly laughed at her father. She then hugged Reno and looked at her mother. Tifa walked into the room and checked under the bed for any monsters while Reno checked the closet.

"No monster's tonight honey." Tifa said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Thanks mommy, I love you."

"Love you too, Elly." Tifa then ruffled her daughter's auburn hair and watched as her brown eyes closed. Tifa then left the room with her husband but not before turning on the moogle nightlight by Elly's bed. Sliding in beside her husband, Tifa's arms snaked out and wrapped around his side, hugging him lightly.

"How did we get such a cute little angel?" Reno asked his wife.

"I don't know Re…" Tifa said, laying her head on his chest. Just then the door opened and Elly came running into the bedroom, her stuffed Chocobo Boco held tightly in her tiny hands.

"I had a bad dweam…" Elly said with a slight lisp. Reno smiled at her and let her slide in between himself and Tifa. After Elly had drifted off to sleep Tifa opened her eyes and saw Reno's arm draped protectively around both herself and Elly. She wondered if he felt her arm around him but soon Morpheus began to weave his spells and Tifa's eyes closed a contented smile on her lips.


End file.
